


second time's the charm.

by theholylight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gen, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon, T to be safe, Vicchan Lives, a month after canon to be more precise, focusing on phichit and chris' relationship, for chris and his boyfriend who doesn't have a name, i guess this is kinda the spin-off to gravity, kinda au since vicchan is alive in this fic, loosely connected to gravity since it references yurio's injury at some point, lowkey otayuri but not really, one day, so thats something people can expect from the sequel to gravity too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Following Yura's bad accident which he was thankfully recovering well from, nobody had expected for Chris and his boyfriend to break up.(Or, Viktor decides that it would be nice if his and Yuuri's best friends dated each other, Yuuri wants nothing to do with the planning and Yurio is just done with everyone. Kinda loosely connected to gravity, can be read as a stand alone or spin-off that drabble)





	second time's the charm.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble will merely loosely reference gravity, my other Yuri On Ice drabble, and will thus not focus on Yurio's recovery. The sequel will, however.
> 
> I guess if I had to put this into a timeline between gravity and the sequel I'm planning to write for it, this would be a couple of weeks after gravity's ending. However, that drabble is barely mentioned since Phichit and Chris are the focus of this one so it can be read as a stand alone, too, if you wish to do so :D
> 
> Thank you for reading in advance, this might be 2-3 chapters. I'm not sure yet...

"Yuuuriii, can you believe it!?"

His darling fiance, who was currently cooking soup for the recovering Yurio who was staying with them as per doctor's orders, turned away from the stove to greet him with his gorgeous, warm chocolate eyes, which were now blinking in confusion. Sounds of chatter could be heard from the younger skater's room - which was their guest room, normally - indicating that he was talking with Otabek Altin again, which neither of the older men really minded. If it helped make Yurio feel better, they would leave him to it. However, by the sounds of it, this had nothing to do with the tiger, whose cat was also staying with them and currently sleeping away with Makkachin and Vicchan on one of the larger pet beds they bought a while back, able to have more than two animals sleeping on it at the same time - Viktor still thought it was a great purchase and Yuuri, after seeing how effective it was, was inclined to agree.

"Okay, I'm assuming it's not about Yurio so what happened, Vitya?"

The silvernet smiled, still giddy at the sound of his fiance, his Yuuri, calling him by such pet names... though he still had to come up with one for Yuuri himself, which was difficult since he and Yurio really did have similar names but it wasn't like that was going to stop him from being affectionate, no... what was he about to say? Oh right, he couldn't believe that he almost forgot!

"Chris broke up with his boyfriend! I don't know why though because over the sounds of his cat meowing and his sobs, I couldn't hear anything..."

The younger man could hear the worry the other had for his best friend in his voice, frowning as he reached out to pat his arm before his mind lit up with a bright idea. There was always one person who could cheer up Yuuri well in the past, and that was Phichit, his best friend. He was already well versed in how to cheer someone up after being his roommate for years, so maybe he could help Chris, too...? 

"I could ask Phichit." Yuuri suggested. "He was always able to help me through tough times... he is so cheery sometimes that its hard to believe that even he could feel sad..."

"... would you, please? I don't know... you know I'm no good at comforting others." Viktor looked sad. "And Chris... this isn't his first break-up but he really sounds worse than usual this time and I..."

"Yeah, no worries!" his fiance smiled, leaning up to peck his lips cheerfully. "If anyone can help him, it's Phichit and his hamster therapy! Back when I couldn't have Vicchan with me but felt... well, you know... he would give me one of his hamsters to pet and cuddle with and they are so soft that it has to make you feel better... especially when they tickle you with their little whiskers, they are absolutely adorable!" Yuuri then frowned. "But wait, doesn't he have...?"

"A cat? Yeah." Viktor shrugged. "But Chris trained it to answer to commands and such so I think it should be fine... we should try at least, this isn't like the Chris I know and if it helps him... well, it's the least I could do as his best friend. Alright, Yuuri, give Phichit a call and ask him if he would like do that for him." 

With a nod, the Japanese skater moved to take out his phone, typing in the familiar number and waiting for his best friend to respond. 

* * *

Chris woke up to the ringing of his apartment door, frowning when his cat hissed at first but then seemed to relax, nearly cheerfully jumping down from his bed, her little paws making gentle tap noises on the floor as she did so, causing her owner to get up and follow her, currently ignoring his sleeping clothes or lack there of, as he opened the door only to see.... Phichit, Yuuri's best friend, and ... a hamster? He didn't know what to expect - had hoped against all hopes that it was his boyfriend - but... seeing the younger skater made him want to smile, perhaps that sunny disposition was just that infectious. 

"Hey..." 

"Hi hi!" Phichit grinned, carefully holding one of his hamsters as he curiously took a peek behind the older skater. "Time for your hamster therapy!"

"My what...?" but, ignoring his confusion and his cat's questioning meows, the Thai skater walked in with himself, his hamster and what appeared to be a full suitcase. Whatever was going on, it looked like was going to make himself at home... and, despite all of his current heartache, Chris couldn't deny himself the idea that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did... 

... shaking his head, the Swiss man followed him, gently closing the apartment door as his feline went to greet Phichit. He was curious to see where this 'therapy' with that hamster of his would take him...


End file.
